Innocent, huh?
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: WHAT? Kyuhyun anak yang polos?/APA? Heechul kecolongan! Semua keluarga jadi panik? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/Lah? Siwon muncul dengan dimple smile nya./ Fic bernuansa romance family. WonKyu lilbit HanChul dan YunJae. RnR plis.
1. Prolog

Disclaimare : Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka saling memiliki.

Summary : WHAT? Kyuhyun anak yang polos?/APA? Heechul kecolongan! Semua keluarga jadi panik? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/Lah? Siwon muncul dengan dimple smile nya./ Fic bernuansa romance family. WonKyu lilbit HanChul dan YunJae. RnR plis.

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, ini mungkin unsur keluarganya kental, masih banyak terdapat typo, dll.

* * *

Sang fajar seolah masih malu-malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya pada bumi . Begitu juga pada seorang pemuda yang masih setia menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah suatu kehangatan. Dia amat menikmati penghangat yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan mesra.

"_Baby_, bangun sayang."

Seseorang tengah mencoba membangkitkan pemuda tersebut. Bukan, ini bukan percobaan pertama orang itu membangunkan pemuda itu. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari lima kali dalam pagi ini orang itu mencoba membangunkan sang pemuda.

"Hmmmm."

Gumam sang pemuda.

"_Baby_, bangun atau h-"

PLUK

Tak disangka 'sang pembangkit' ternyata dilempar bantal oleh pemuda itu. Daaaaan habis sudah kesabaran 'orang itu'.

"YAK! _BABYKYU_, BANGUN ATAU HYUNG AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA KASET _PS_-MU!"

"BERISIK!"

Sang pemuda balik membentak orang itu.

"Haaaa. Berani sekali kau membentakku CHO KYUHYUN!"

"_Yak_! CHO HEECHUL BISAKAH KAU TAK BERTERIAK DIKAMAR ORANG!"

Hoooo. Ternyata pemuda yang sedang tidur itu bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun. Jika dilihat, pemuda itu berparas sangat menawan. Dia bisa dikatakan tampan, tetapi disaat yang sama dia tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Dan lagi kau mengangguku! Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang dalam dekapan hangat dar-"

"Ya, dekapan hangat dari selimut dan bantalmu!"

Sang _hyung_ pun memasang muka datarnya.

"Yak! _Hyung_, harusnya kau merasa bersalah telah menganggu tidur indahku!"

"Huh. Indah? Kau harus mengerti arti 'indah' sebenarnya Kyunnie-_ya_. Dan kau harusnya tau jam berapa kau harus bangun wahai Putri Tidur." Ejek sang _hyung_

"Chuuliiiee _hyuuung_, sudah kukatakan aku ini tampan! TAMPAN!"

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara kakak dan adik ini. Yap. Mari saya jelaskan tentang mereka, mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Heechul. Mereka adalah anak dari pasangan fenomenal di dunia hiburan Korea, yaitu Cho Yunho dan Cho Jaejoong. Ah, dulu mereka adalah member dari boyband yang sangat hebat. Setelah boyband itu vakum, pasangan YunJae ini mengumumkan pernikahan mereka.

Awalnya, banyak pihak yang menentang hubungan mereka, tetapi melihat kesungguhan mereka dan melihat betapa keras dan banyaknya para YunJae shippers yang mendukung, akhirnya suara-suara pedas itu pun menghilang. Mereka berdua tetap ada didunia hiburan dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat hebat menutupi perihal keluarga mereka. Ya, perlu diketahui bahwa dunia tahu jika mereka telah menikah, tetapi dunia tak tahu bila mereka memiliki dua anak laki-laki yang sekarang sudah besar.

Bukan apa-apa, mereka hanya takut bila anak mereka akan menjadi terganggu oleh hal tersebut. Sehingga, penjagaan ketat dilakukan oleh kedua keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka bahkan amat sangat protektif kepada Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Tetapi, Heechul tak sepolos dan selalu menurut seperti Kyuhyun. Awalnya, Heechul merasa jengah dengan penjagaan keluarga mereka, tetapi melihat sendiri bagaimana dunia 'luar', Heechul dapat mengerti apa yang dilakukan keluarganya tetapi tetap tidak ingin penjagaan berlebihan keluarganya.

Sebaliknya, dia ingin Kyuhyun tetap menjadi 'anak manis', jadi dia melakukan penjagaan kepada Kyuhyun lebih dari apa yang dilakukan keluarga mereka. Yap, bisa dibilang Heechul mengidap Kyuhyun complex. Dia benar-benar menjaga Kyuhyun dari 'sentuhan' luar yang bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tak sadari. Jadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar masih polos dan pikirannya masih sangat suci. Kalian dengar? Kyuhyun masih sangat POLOS dan SUCI seperti anak baru lahir! Jadi kalian tak bisa berpikiran macam-macam tentang Kyuhyun.

Aaaah. Kalian mungkin bertanya, mengapa aku bisa mengetahui semua ini, padahal kalian bahkan seluruh dunia tak tahu apapun. Aku tak akan memberi tahu kalian. Aku akan menyimpan ini sendiri.

Ck. Baiklah-baiklah, hentikan tatapan kalian itu! Kalian bertanya siapa aku? Aku hanya akan menjawab : aku adalah aku. Aku yang akan menuntun kalian untuk melihat dunia seperti apa yang dijalani Kyuhyun berserta keluarganya. Haaah, tapi jangan salahkan aku bila kalian merasa kehidupan Kyuhyun itu terlalu klasik atau bahkan _mainstream_. Ya, kita akan membuat perjanjian, aku tak akan menanggung resiko apapun setelah kalian mengikuti cerita kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun!

Dan satu lagi, selama kita melakukan penguntitan ini, kalian dilarang keras untuk berisik. Karena, apabila kita ketahuan, habislah semuanya. Ingat itu!

* * *

TBC

* * *

Huahaha. Haru balik lagi sama fic baru, padahal ada 6 fic yang belum diselesaiin. Tapi gimana dong? Ide yang muncul malah ide fic ini. Jadi Haru menulis fic ini deh. Bilanglah Haru author tak bertanggung jawab,tapi tak apalah. Hahaha. Fic ini Haru tulis setelah UTS dan InshaAllah dan Alhamdulillah nilainya bagus. Hehehehe.#curcol

Haru ingin bertanya :

Karena, sepertinya berita screenplays itu akan dihapus tidak benar adanya, Haru mau tanya, readers maunya fic-fic Haru, tetep Haru lanjut di FFN atau di blog pribadi Haru?

Jika fic ini layak untuk dilanjut maupun tidak. Tolong beri komentar kalian semua, karena kalian pula yang menentukan keberadaan fic ini. Mumpung ini masih prolog juga. XD

Gomawoyo readers deul. Saranghae. :*

REVIEW, please? *.*


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimare : Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka saling memiliki.

Summary : WHAT? Kyuhyun anak yang polos?/APA? Heechul kecolongan! Semua keluarga jadi panik? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/Lah? Siwon muncul dengan dimple smile nya./ Fic bernuansa romance family. WonKyu lilbit HanChul dan YunJae. RnR plis.

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, ini mungkin unsur keluarganya kental, masih banyak terdapat typo, dll.

* * *

Ck. Ternyata kalian masih ingin mengikuti?

Baiklah, tapi ini tak gratis, kalian harus memberikanku imbalan, karena aku sudah berbaik hati menjadi _tour guide_ kalian di keluarga ini. Dan sekarang, tenanglah. Lihat, Kyuhyun dan Heechul sedang menuruni tangga.

"_Eommaaaaaaa_, Chullie _hyung_ jahat kepadaku. Dia~ hiks~ Hyung te-telah~ huweeeeee!"

"Yak bocah! Jangan menangis seolah-olah aku melakukan 'itu' kepadamu ya," Kata Heechul dengan santainya.

"Huh, kau memang telah melakukan 'itu' kepadaku, kan _hyung_? Tidakkah kau melupakan apa yang selama ini kau lakukan, dikamarku, setiap pagi?"

"Ck. Jangan berlebihan Kyunnie-ku sayang, aku melakukan 'itu', karena aku sangat sangaaat sayang kepadamu."

"Tapi _hyung,_ kau melakukan 'itu' dengan sangaaaaaat bersemangat! Sampai-sampai tubuhku kesakitan."

Dan, ekspresi dari seorang Cho Yunho dan Cho Jaejoong tak bisa terbaca. Jaejoong yang sedang menuangkan air ke gelas Yunho pun tak focus, sehingga air yang ia tuang keluar dari gelas. Sedangkan Yunho, dia hanya bisa menggigit sendok yang ia pegang. _Oh Maaaan_, kemana kedua anak mereka yang imut nan polos itu? Apakah mereka benar-benar anak YunJae? Apakah mereka tertukar di pusat pembelanjaan? Apakah kedua anak mereka telah dicuci otaknya? Dan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang hinggap dikepala mereka!

"TIDAAAAAAK!" YunJae pun teriak bersamaan.

"Yak! _Eomma Appa_, apa yang kalian lakukan? Tidak tahukah teriakan kalian itu bisa menyamai teriakan dari Junsu." Kata Heechul dengan 'sopan'nya.

"_Yak hyung_, kau tak boleh memanggil Junsu dengan namanya, lebih baik kau memanggilnya dengan nama 'kesayangan'."

Dan kedua kakak-adik itu saling berpandangan-

Tersenyum

Tersenyum

Ter-Berseringai

Tertawa setan

"Fufufu, kau benar adikku sayang, dia adalah- Pantat Bebek." Kata-kata terakhir itu mereka ucapkan bersamaan.

Dan sekarang, YunJae pun yakin, jika kedua bocah didepan mereka adalah benar-benar anak mereka. Karena, tak ada anak-anak yang seharusnya bersikap manis dan sopan, berlaga seperti mereka. Seperti titisan iblis. Aaaah. Apa yang mereka mimpikan saat 'pembuatan' kedua anak mereka? Apakah mereka bertemu dengan Kyuubi dari _anime_ Naruto? Atau mereka bertemu dengan Hiruma dari _anime _Eyeshield21? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"A-Ah. Anak-anak eomma sudah turun, bagaimana dengan tidur kalian?"

"Baik! Sangat baik _eomma!_" Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab kepadaku, _hyung_!"

"He? Apa yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan _hyung_-mu itu baby?" Sekarang giliran kepala keluarga mereka yang bertanya.

Dia bertanya dengan was-was. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan anak sulung mereka? Apakah secepatnya dia akan menggelar pernikahan _incest_ kedua anaknya tersebut?

"Aku tak melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan, musang." Kata Heechul dengan sadisnya, seperti dia bisa membaca pikiran appa nya.

"_Yak hyung_! Kau tak boleh memanggil panggilan itu. Sudah ku katakan berapa kali, dia itu Beruang besar, _hyung_. Jadi jangan kau panggil beruang itu dengan panggilan musang lagi."

Dan sekarang, YunJae hanya bisa _speechless_ dengan kedua anak mereka. Entahlah, mereka hanya bingung darimana kedua anak mereka ini benar-benar seperti setan kecil yang berkeliaran dirumah mereka. Beraninya memanggil orang tuanya dengan sebutan yang konyol. Jika dilihat, Yunho adalah orang yang ramah dan tak seusil kedua anak mereka. Apalagi Jaejoong, malaikat manis ini sangatlah baik hati, kecuali jika dia telah marah. =,=

"Cukup. Bisa salah satu dari kalian jelaskan apa yang sedari tadi kalian bicarakan?"

"Sudah kubilang _eomma_, ini tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

"Kami masih menunggu, Hee-Chul-lie." Kata Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan tatapan 'katakan-sekarang-atau-kau-menerima-akibatnya-'.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku hanya membangunkan Kyuhyun."

"Apa? Kau bilang 'hanya', _hyung_? Kau tak tau betapa sak-"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong karena Heechul memandangnya dengan mata memancarkan tulisan 'diam-kau-bocah'. Dan Heechul sekarang ditatap oleh Yunho 'jelaskan-sejelas-jelasnya-anakku-'sayang'-' .Ck. Aku bingung dengan keluarga ini, hanya dengan tatapan mereka bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan anggota keluarga lain. -.-

"Aku membangunkan Kyunnie dengan mencubit pipinya, lalu kadang-kadang aku menggelitinya sampai dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Puas kalian pasangan d_ouble B_?" Kata Heechul dengan nada _sing a song_.

Heechul mendapat ceramah dari kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun? Dia santai memakan nasi gorengnya sedari tadi. Hihihi.

* * *

_SKIP TIME_

Sekarang sudah jam 11 siang. Dan dirumah yang kita sedang 'kunjungi' ini terlihat adem, tentram, damai.

"_Appa Eomma_, kalian tidak ada kegiatan apapun hari ini?" Kata Kyuhyun heran

Ya iyalah, siapa yang tidak heran melihat kedua orang tua kalian dirumah, lagi bersantai di halaman belakang, bermain di ayunan, berdua lagi.

"CK. Kalian seperti pasangan remaja yang ababil. Ingat umur kalian _eomma appa_. Tidak malu anak kalian sudah kece-kece dan kalian seperti anak remaja yang baru pertama kecan? Ingat umur!" Kata Kyuhyun lagi mengingatkan-jika bisa dibilang begitu.

"Dan kau _hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah? Kau tidak ada kuliah? Atau kau tidak punya kencan? Ah~ aku tahu kau pasti tidak laku kan? Makanya tidak ada yang mengajakmu berkencan. Ckckck. _Poor you, hyung_."

"Yak! Bocah setan, aku bukannya tak laku, aku hanya sedang menunggu teman-temanku. Mereka akan mengerjakan tugas disini! Dengar itu kau bocah setan?"

Ck. Mana ada setan teriak setan. -,-

"_Boo_, lihatlah kelakuan anakmu itu. Apakah benar itu anakmu?" Kata Yunho _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

"Yak _Bear_, mereka juga anakmu! Aku pun heran mereka mendapatkan 'kesetanan' mereka itu darimana. Apa yang kuidamkan dulu ya?"

"Haaaaah, sudahlah, lagipula mereka sudah tumbuh jadi anak-anak yang keren. Ah~ aku jadi ingin lihat teman kencan Chullie seperti apa." Kata Yunho

Tunggu! Berbicara tentang kencan, tiga dari empat orang ini tiba-tiba diam,

Memikirkan sesuatu,

Mengingat-ngingat,

Dan melebarkan mata mereka.

"_BabyKyuuuu_, darimana kau mendapatkan kata-kata 'kencan', hah? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?"

Dan teriakan-teriakan heboh dari ketiganya.

"Ck. Kalian, tak usah alay deh. Aku tak sepolos yang kalian kira. Aku sudah mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Hei, umurku sudah 16 tahun." Kata Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Ketiganya syok. _Ba-BabyKyu_ mereka!

"Siapa yang member tahumu, _Baby_?" Kata Jaejoong halus

"Eum. Si Jidat Lebar." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah meja.

Dan ketiganya mulai menyusun rencana-rencana 'terima kasih' yang akan mereka berikan kepada Yoochun. _Yak_ Yoochun-_ah_, siapkan dirimu.

* * *

.

GLEK

"Suie-_ah_, apakah kau merasa udara disini sangat dingin?" Tiba-tiba Yoochun bertanya kepada Junsu.

"Ck. Kau berlebihan Chunnie, udaranya biasa saja. Apakah karena kharismaku kau merasa tersaingin Chunnie_? Eeung kyang kyang_." Sepertinya Junsu tak peka dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh suaminya-Yoochun. Hihihi.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun yang mengambil air,

"Ukh. Mengapa mereka berlebihan sekali? Teman kencan? Jelas aku tahu. Teman kencan adalah orang yang bisa kau ajak bermain ke _Game Center_ dan membeli _ice cream_. Dan, teman kencan adalah nama lain dari teman main, bukan?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil meminum-minumannya.

GUBRAAAAAK!

* * *

.

Hari sudah semakin siang. Sekarang, diruang tamu ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul.

"Chullie-_ya_, kau nanti mengerjakan bagian ini, _arra?_" Kata seseorang yang berwajah China banget.

Heechul hanya mengangguk malas. Dia memperhatikan teman-temannya, matanya pertama tertuju pada Hangeng, teman, sahabat, kakak, dan pacar dari seorang Cho Heechul. Dia adalah satu-satu nya orang yang bisa menangani dan bertahan dari keiblisan Heechul.

Lalu, matanya tertuju pada _namja_ berlesung pipit, _namja_ yang tampan, pintar, tetapi bisa sangat konyol pada suatu waktu. Dia bisa menjadi _namja perfect_ bila kekonyolannya tidak keluar.

Ketiga, dia langsung mengarah kepada pasangan HaeHyuk. Pasangan bodoh, perpaduan antara ikan dan monyet. Tetapi, dari kebodohan mereka itu, mereka jarang bertengkar dan selalu tampak manis didepan public.

Yap, keempat sahabat mereka adalah orang-orang yang tahu jika Heechul adalah anak dari duo selebriti kece Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka tahu Heechul punya adi, tetapi belum pernah melihat adik Heechul secara langsung.

"_Yak_, Chullie _hyung_! Kau kemanakan PSP ku!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil berteriak-teriak gaje.

"Ck. Bocah, tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang bekerja disini? Kau dan benda bodohmu itu bisa menunggu sampai aku selesai, kan?" Kata Heechul dengan nada bosan.

"Mana bisa! Tidakkah kau tahu, aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktuku berdua dengannya!"

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat itu, bocah."

"Kau, Cinderella dari neraka, cepat kembalikan PSP ku!"

Mulai lagi terdengar teriakan-teriakan tak perlu dari mereka. Dan keempat teman Heechul hanya bisa cengo dengan duo setan ini. Tetapi, tak lama, salah satu dari mereka tersadar dan matanya tertuju pada mata seseorang.

"Oh~ Apakah kau benar-benar manusia?" Katanya tiba-tiba

Dan hal itu sukses membuat semua orang memandangnya.

"He?"

"Aku tanya, apakah kau benar-benar manusia? Atau malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan dibumi ini untuk menemani hari-hariku yang selama ini terlalu membosankan?" Kata orang itu dengan sedengnya. -,-

* * *

TBC

* * *

Huahahaa. Haru baliiiiik!

Gimana-gimana? Ini apdet kilat kan? *wings*

Hihihihi. Udah selesai UAS dan bentar lagi ambil raport, doain ya temen-temen, semoga Haru bisa dapat yang terbaik. Amin. #curcol

BTW, ada yg bisa nebak g siapa orang sedeng diatas? Hihihi

Balesan Review

**Ratnasparkyu :**Hihihi. Makasih udah ripiu. Iya nih, Kyu jadi anak polos, Ratna-ssi aja penasaran apalagi Haru. XP Hohoho

**everadit**** : **Annyeoooong! Iya, ini fic lagi hangat-hangatnya, baru keluar dri kompor. Hohoho. Yap, fic ini diputusin di apdet diffn aja. XD Makasih udah di review.

**FransiskaELF**** : **Makasih udah review, ini udah dilanjut. Hahaha, iya, tiba-tiba kepikiran jadiin Chullie Kyu Complex soalnya abis melihat foto mereka bersama.B^) Hihihi

**shin min young**** : **Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mau ngeripiu. Hohoho ;D

**2143**** : **Iya nih, duo setan bertemu tapi sebagian udah tau kan gmana klo duo evil ini dijadiin satu. Penasaran ya sama Siwon vs Heechul, makanya ikutin terus ya~ Gomawo udah review. ;D

**anize83 : **Makasih udah ripiu. Hohoho. Si Kyu emang polos tapi sotoy, dan YunJaeChul dengan Kyuhyun complex mereka yang diluar batas normal. Kekeke. YunJae nya cuma buat selingan, jadi paling g terlalu banyak, tapi tetep ada porsinya. Makanya, tungguin aja. XP

**evil kyu : **Huwaaaaaa. Gomawo udh review Cuma ku bingung, pertanyaannya banyak banget. Tapi aku akan bersedia menjawab untukmu EvilKyu-ssi, hihihi. Haru emg g bisa buat fic panjang-panjang, jdinya maaf klo pendek. Kekeke. Waaah, enggak tau deh nih, menurut EvilKyu-ssi Kyu ny disini polos g? Hohoho. Tentang Siwon, mari kita tunggu di chap-chap berikutnya. :P

**Kayla WonKyu**** : **Eum. Disini maksudnya g pernah liat dunia luar, bukan burung yg terkurung dalem sangkar, dia pernah keluar, tapi cuma buat belanja dll. Dia g pernah sekolah di tempat biasa, layanan internet jga cma bsa beberapa doang, jdi nya pergaulannya yg dibatasi, gitu. Hohoho. InsyaAllah, fic-ficnya g ada yg dis. Makasih udah review. ^^

**WonKyuPet**** : **Yup. Ini udah lanjut, thanks udah ripiu. :D

**elissiwon**** : **Hahaha. Iya KyuChul tapi disini hub kaka-adek bukan romance2an, tapi mungkin bisa aja berubah suatu saat. #plak Hihihi. Fighting! Thanks udah review. ^^

**vira : **Hihihi. Kayaknya pertanyaannya udah kejawab semua ya di chap ini? Gimana menurut Vira ssi, Kyuhyun tetep evil atau malah tetep jadi anak manis? Hihihi. Gomawo udah review. :D

**yoshiKyu**** : **Ini udah lanjut tanteee!*loh?*plak Hihihi. Iya, rencana nya bakal ada HanChul tapi, sama kaya YunJae, HanChul nya g terlalu banyak. XD Makasih udah review.

**jimae407203**** : **Huwaaa. Thanks udah review. Gimana? Apakah fic ini kece atau enggak? Ditunggu penilaiannya ya? ;D

**shakyu : **Iya nih, sekarang WonKyu jarang ada di ffn. Pada buat di blog masing2. Apakah Haru juga harus mengikuti jejak para sunbae itu, Sha-sii? Hihihi. Gomawo udah ripiu. ^^

**wonkyusmile**** : **Huahaha. Iya, jadinya dilanjutin dif fn aja kok. Tapi, Haru g bisa klo disuruh apdet asap. Ini aja udh cpet menurut Haru. Hihihi. .-.v Makasih udh review

**kyuvil : **Makasih udah review + suka. Hihihi. Ini udah apdet, semoga g bosen nunggunya ya. :D

**wonkyufa**** : **Huahaha. Gimana? Gimana? Apakah kepolosan Kyu udah cukup apa masih kurang? Thanks ya udah ripiu. ^^

**ChoiChahyun : **Huahaha. Makasih pujian + ripiu nya loh. Hihihi. XP

**siscaMinstalove**** : **Huwaaaa. Iya ini udah apdet chingu. Gomawo udah di review chingu. Hohoho XD

**GaemGyu92**** :** Makasih udah review. Udah dilanjut nih. Masih ingat kah? Hihihi O.o

**Meotmeot : **Hayooo. Kira-kira menurut chingu kuda itu jadi orang ketiga apa enggak? Mari ditebak. Hihihi. Thanks udah ripiu. ^^

**Guest : **Udah dilanjut nih. Makasih udah ripiu ya~ ;D

**missjelek**** : **Hohoho. Gomawo udah review, nih udah dilanjut. XD

**MySuperWon407**** : **Ini udah lanjut, Haru juga udah g sabar melihat kemanisannya Kyuhyun. Thanks udah review. ^^

**Cho Hyun Ri : **Prolognya seru, apakah chap pertama seseru prolognya? O.o Thanks udah review~

**LumpiaKimchi : **Waaaah. Namanya nama makanan yang enak-enak.*ngiler* Hihihi Haru juga suka Kyu yg polos pikiran maupun polos dalam arti lain.*plak Hiahaha Makasih ya udah review. ;P

**rikha-chan**** : **Arigatou ne udah mau review. Hihihi. Lucu ya? Iya, fic nya kan selucu orang yang buat. XP

**Okta1004**** : **Thanks udah review. Hihihi. Iya BabyKyu emg manis. Ini udah lanjut, semoga rasa penasarannya tetep ada buat nungguin chap dpn ya~ Hohoho ;D

**anin arlunerz : **Hihihi. Iya, gimana sih klo duo evil digabungin, pasti g bisa tenang kan? Hohoho. Iya, mereka baru muncul di chap ini. Gomawo udah di review. ^^

**andrean renaa wks :** Terima Kasih buaanyaaak pujian dan reviewnya. Hihihi. Ini udah di luanjut, semoga g bosuan nungguin. Hihihi XP

Hohoho. Makasih udah pada mau ngerivew. Maukah kalian mereview fic ini lagi?

Jebalyo~

Makasih juga yg udah nge favorite dan follow Haru/fic Haru ya.

I Love You! Hohoho

REVIEW, Please?


End file.
